1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to magnetic storage devices, and more particularly to a magnetic head having non-GMR shunt for perpendicular recording and method for making magnetic head having non-GMR shunt for perpendicular recording.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computers require media in which digital data can be quickly stored and retrieved. Magnetizable (hard) layers on disks have proven to be a reliable media for fast and accurate data storage and retrieval. Disk drives that read data from and write data to hard disks have thus become popular components of computer systems. In such devices, read-write heads are used to write data on or read data from an adjacently rotating hard or flexible disk.
A head/disk assembly typically includes one or more commonly driven magnetic data storage disks rotatable about a common spindle. At least one head actuator moves one or more magnetic read/write heads radially relative to the disks to provide for reading and/or writing of data on selected circular concentric tracks of the disks. Each magnetic head is suspended in close proximity to one of the recording disks and supported by an air bearing slider mounted to the flexible suspension. The suspension, in turn, is attached to a positioning actuator.
During normal operation, relative motion between the head and the recording medium is provided by the disk rotation as the actuator dynamically positions the head over a desired track. The relative motion provides airflow along the surface of the slider facing the medium, creating a lifting force. The lifting force is counterbalanced by a known suspension load so that the slider is supported on a cushion of air. Airflow enters the leading edge of the slider and exits from the trailing end. The head normally resides toward the trailing end, which tends to fly closer to the recording surface than the leading edge.
Existing magnetic storage systems use magnetoresistive (MR) heads to read data from magnetic media and to uses inductive heads to write data onto magnetic media. MR disk drives use a rotatable disk with concentric data tracks containing the user data, a read/write head that may include an inductive write head and an MR read head for writing and reading data on the various tracks, a data readback and detection channel coupled to the MR head for processing the data magnetically recorded on the disk, an actuator connected to a carrier for the head for moving the head to the desired data track and maintaining it over the track centerline during read or write operations.
There is typically a plurality of disks stacked on a hub that is rotated by a disk drive spindle motor. A housing supports the drive motor and head actuator and surrounds the head and disk to provide a substantially sealed environment for the head-disk interface. The head carrier is typically an air-bearing slider that rides on a bearing of air above the disk surface when the disk is rotating at its operational speed. The slider is maintained in very close proximity to the disk surface by a suspension that connects the slider to the actuator. The spacing between the slider and the disk surface is called the flying height and its precise value is critical to the proper function of the reading and writing processes.
The inductive write head and MR read head are patterned on the trailing end of the slider, which is the portion of the slider that flies closest to the disk surface. The slider is either biased toward the disk surface by a small spring force from the suspension, and/or is “self-loaded” to the disk surface by means of a “negative-pressure” air-bearing surface on the slider.
The MR sensor detects magnetic field signals through the resistance changes of a magnetoresistive element, fabricated of a magnetic material, as a function of the strength and direction of magnetic flux being sensed by the element. MR sensors have application in magnetic recording systems because recorded data can be read from a magnetic medium when the external magnetic field from the recorded magnetic medium (the signal field) causes a change in the direction of magnetization in an MR read head. This in turn causes a change in electrical resistance in the MR read head and a corresponding change in the sensed current or voltage. The conventional MR sensor used in magnetic recording systems operates on the basis of the anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) effect in which a component of the element resistance varies as the square of the cosine of the angle between the magnetization in the element and the direction of sense or bias current flow through the element.
A different and more pronounced magnetoresistance, called giant magnetoresistance (GMR), has been observed in a variety of magnetic multilayered structures, the essential feature being at least two ferromagnetic metal layers separated by a non-ferromagnetic metal layer. The physical origin is the same in all types of GMR structures: the application of an external magnetic field causes a variation in the relative orientation of the magnetizations of neighboring ferromagnetic layers. This in turn causes a change in the spin-dependent scattering of conduction electrons and thus the electrical resistance of the structure. The resistance of the structure thus changes as the relative alignment of the magnetizations of the ferromagnetic layers changes. A particularly useful application of GMR is a sandwich structure comprising two essentially uncoupled ferromagnetic layers separated by a nonmagnetic metallic spacer layer in which the magnetization of one of the ferromagnetic layers is “pinned”, and thus prevented from rotating in the presence of an external magnetic field. This type of MR sensor is called a “spin valve” sensor.
The read sensor is disposed between shields. The shields are conductive, and with the read sensor and its contacts, form a capacitor. The capacitance is dependent on the area extension and the insulating material between the shields and the read sensor. During the operation, an electrical charge may accumulate on the conductive shields and suddenly discharge by a transient conductive path between the read sensor and the shields.
Previous attempts have been made to prevent the charge buildup by making a short circuit connection between the read sensor and the shields. Unfortunately, such shunts have been formed using GMR material. However, the transfer curve for read heads having a GMR shunt is not fully linear. The GMR shunt results in a transfer curve that includes a “kink” near a zero magnetic field.
It can be seen then that there is a need for a magnetic head having non-GMR shunt for perpendicular recording and method for making magnetic head having non-GMR shunt for perpendicular recording.